1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for improving the display of the mode of dubbing between recording/playback units in a recording/playback apparatus disposed with plural recording/playback units.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2001-250369 discloses a recording/playback apparatus disposed with a control panel where plural light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged between displays representing recording/playback units, such as for compact discs (CDs) and minidiscs (MDs). The dubbing direction is displayed by sequentially moving, in accordance with the dubbing direction, the lighted portion of the LEDs beginning with the LED closest to the dubbing source (i.e., the playback source) and ending with the LED closest to the dubbing destination (i.e., the recording destination). When dubbing is conducted at twice the ordinary speed, the LEDs are lighted at twice their ordinary speed to visually indicate the dubbing speed.
JP-A-2001-325139 discloses technology that displays, on a computer screen, the status of the progress of transfer of a data file from an imaging device to the computer.
When plural types of information representing the status of dubbing are displayed at the time of dubbing, the user can easily grasp the status of dubbing, which is useful. But when plural types of information are displayed separately, there is the problem that the display of these types of information becomes small and the visibility is poor because the display screen of the recording/playback apparatus is limited.
It is necessary to provide an apparatus that improves the visibility of the dubbing mode display.